Battleblade Warrior (book)
:For other uses of '''Battleblade Warrior', see'' Battleblade Warrior Battleblade Warrior is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Marc Gascoigne, illustrated by Alan Langford and originally published in 1988 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 31st in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032412-7). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Vymorna Besieged! - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} Battleblade Warrior is set in the usual Fighting Fantasy world of Titan, on the continent of Allansia, and revolves around the besieged city of Vymorna. The player assumes the role of the city's prince who, upon receiving a vision from the god Telak, slips out through the ranks of the invaders in pursuit of a means to end the invasion once and for all. Your Character/Hints on Play The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules The player can carry a maximum of 4 provisions at any one time and may only eat 1 at any one occasion. - pg.16 Equipment List - 1 *Sword *Hunting knife *Cloak *4 Provisions *Rucksack *Armour and the player is given the choice of two of the following: *A bow and 3 silver arrows *A bottle of pale liquid *A small glass globe filled with a swirling cloud of dust specks Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by David Gallagher. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Alan Langford. There were 31 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: "Vymorna Besieged!", 8, 21, 34, 47, 60, 73, 86, 99, 112, 125, 138, 151, 164, 177, 190, 203, 216, 229, 242, 255, 268, 281, 294, 307, 320, 333, 346, 358, 372 and 397. In some editions of the book, it mistakenly says on the copyright page that David Gallagher was also responsible for the interior illustrations, but they are clearly by Alan Langford and comparable to his interior illustrations from Island of the Lizard King (for the Lizard Men) and Portal of Evil (for the Dinosaurs). Other editions have Langford correctly receiving the copyright. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Battleblade Warrior *Alexandros the Second *Katya *Laskar *Julius Lecarte *Queen Perriel *Telak *White-eye Locations *Axehead Plains *Border Hills *Capra *Coppertown *Desert of Skulls *Gulf of Shamuz *Kaynlesh-Ma *Kharnek *Lion Heights *Lizard River *Nightshriek Jungles *Plain of Bronze *Rogaar's Hold *Sardath *Swamplands of Silur-Cha *Telak's Mount, The Durtelakin *The Snakelands *Vymorna *Vymorn River Encounters *Black Panthers *Calacorm *Giant Slugs *Guardians *Guardian Spirit *Hobgoblin Fanatic *Ishkarim *Krell *Lizard Men Champion/Guard/Mutant/Pilot/Priest/Regular/Two-Headed/Woman *Messenger *Ogre *Orcs - Angry/Marsh/Seething Shaman *Panther Warriors *Pterodactyl *Rat Men *Running Lizard *Shadow Ghoul *Stegosaurus *Swamp Goblins *Swamp Mutant *Tomb Vipers *Triceratops *Trolls - Cave/Warrior *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Warrior-King *Warrior-Priest *Wasp Spider *Wharf Rat Pack Further Notes *A particularly memorable scene in the book is a sequence based around an Orc funeral. *Lecarte's use of flashpowder is a rare occurrence of explosives in Titan. Errors *When breaking out of Vymorna by force you can fight the Lizard Man Champion (333) an infinite number of times if you do not defeat him - this depends, of course, on your stamina score. (333) makes no mention of you having encountered him previously. However, the real error is that you can face him again even if you defeat him, if you decide to leave the battleground on foot. *Beyond the woods east of the Orc funeral, you meet Katya (396), a female messenger from Coppertown far to the north. She has come to fetch help and her Horse is now near to death from the long journey. If you choose to travel with her (113), you set up camp along the road and her horse dies during the night. In the morning you set off together on foot, yet in the next paragraph (272), the story describes the two of you as "riding" along the road. Riding on what? *When trying to sneak past the guard (237) you must Test your Skill. But the reference numbers are swapped with a skilful outcome being directed to (121) instead of the correct reference at (37). Dedication For Bob N., Maggie S., Kevin W. and Stephen K., and all the staff at plc, for all the fun they're giving me - pg.5 See Also *''Allansia'' *''Blacksand!'' *''Dungeoneer'' *''Out of the Pit'' *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' *''Warlock'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=75 Battleblade Warrior at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403203032/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb31.htm Battleblade Warrior at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Battleblade Warrior 31